Little world blue
by Charly Land
Summary: La vida está llena de casualidades, son ellas las que nos llevan a nuestro destino. La historia de Levi y Eren son un claro ejemplo de ello, uno en donde las diferencias hacen la perfección, un perfecto amor. [Riren] [Omegaverse] [LevifemxErenmale] [Dedicado a ElisaM2331]


**Disclaimer|** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia|** AU. Omegaverse. Riren Inverso. LevifemxErenmale. Mpreg. Hurt/Comfort. Exceso de fluff.

 **Notas|** La idea base pertenece **Ninko Mitorinbo**. Gracias bombocina por tu apoyo. Espero te guste como ha quedado, ya que mis ideas combinada a la tuya han creado una cosilla bastante extraña. A las demás nenas que lean, gracias por darle una ojeadita a estos lares.

* * *

—Dedicado a ElisaM2331—

* * *

 **Little world blue**

 **.**

 **[** Te pertenecí desde el primer instante.

Porque te entregué mi amor en una mirada. **]**

 **.**

* * *

Levi Ackerman es una alfa de diecisiete años que un día escapó de casa, metió en una vieja maleta unas cuantas mudas de ropa, sus sueños más ocultos, doscientos dólares y todo su orgullo y dignidad, se subió a un autobús sin rumbo fijo y acabó en un remoto pueblo pesquero donde el agua cristalina bamboleaba las pequeñas lanchas destartaladas carcomidas por el salitre. El viento marino le golpeó el rostro con fuerza y suavidad una y otra vez y por primera vez se sintió en paz, como si hubiese encontrado el lugar correcto. Ella es de ese tipo de chica que siempre piensa, analiza y evalúa todo antes de hacer algo, los sentimientos llegan después, pero quiere amar, sentir más allá del desgarre de entregar todo pero no puede hacerlo, no sabe hacerlo porque toda su vida ha estado rodeada de gente que no sabe amar y ella odia a ese tipo de personas, pero no puede hacer nada porque eso es lo que le tocó, por eso escapó, tal vez esa sea la razón de que envidie a las flores—las ama y las odia—, ellas que pueden ser nuevas cada día y dar todo tan solo por un segundo de ser amadas. Levi quiere ser una flor. Sentirse amada y amar.

Pero Levi no puede ser una flor, porque las flores se abren y muestran todo al mundo, ella es fría, solitaria e inexpresiva, podría sentir cariño por alguien pero no sabría expresarlo—porque tampoco le gusta hablar mucho de ella y no le interesa llenarse de los demonios de los demás—, y las personas se aburrirían de esperarle, y ella terminaría despedazada, quiere amar pero teme al dolor de la pérdida. Levi es fuerte pero tiene el corazón frágil. Quiere echar raíces y florecer, pero toda su vida ha estado en un macetero encerrada en un invernadero. Quiere amar pero necesita que alguien le enseñe.

La vida está llena de casualidades y ahí frente al mar se dio cuenta que esa es la forma por la que se teje y construye los destinos.

Fue en verdad una total casualidad, cuando la marea empezó a subir los vientos empezaron a soplar con tal fuerza que hacía a sus cabellos elevarse y meterse en sus ojos, dificultándole la visión, tal vez por eso no pudo ver como un gastado sombrero de paja volaba directo a su cara, fastidiada se lo sacó del rostro dispuesta a tirarle lejos de ella pero una voz la detuvo de su accionar. Una voz que echó a andar su mundo.

—Por favor no lo suelte, es mío.

Su mundo que era alto, de piel bronceada con ojos de agua y sol.

Levi quiere ser una flor y el caprichoso destino la había llevado hasta la tierra en que podría florecer—amar—, pero esa tierra es arena y para lograr aferrarse a esa ella se necesita luchar. Levi es fuerte pero tiene el corazón frágil. Levi es cimiento pero necesita refugio.

Su camino acababa de empezar.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren Jeager tiene veintitrés años, es un omega que ha vivido toda su vida en un remoto pueblo junto a la costa, donde el sol y el aire salado se han pegado a su piel dejándola ligeramente tostada. Es alguien sencillo, de ojos curiosos y una sonrisa naranja—porque es cálido según Levi—, que tiene amigos que son un desastre pero son su familia, porque Eren no tiene padres ni de sangre ni adoptivos. Un día solamente se encontró solo en ese mundo sumamente injusto para las personas como él y le tocó luchar para sobrevivir. Pero a pesar de todo logró ser medianamente feliz y todo estaba bien así.

Entonces apareció ella. Su pareja destinada. Una alfa.

Pequeña, de ojos de alfiler, de piel pálida, manos diminutas, fuertes—temerosas—, y frías que puso su mundo de cabeza. En el primer instante se quedó paralizado, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, preso de la impresión al tenerle de frente, asustado huyó pero ella le persiguió y lo tumbó en la arena, de sus labios finos no nació palabra alguna pero sus ojos le dijeron todo cuanto había que decirse. Y no pudo hacer nada. Se resignó.

Su alfa se llama Levi, viene de la capital y es seis años menor que él. Una adolescente que se escapó de casa.

Él la llevó a su hogar y la dejó instalarse. Ella recorrió con sus ojos pequeños —porque todo en ella es pequeño pero extraordinario— y filosos cada espacio del lugar, la mesa, las sillas, la cocina, la habitación, las flores en los jarrones, en las flores se detuvo mucho tiempo y fue por ellas que él conoció por primera vez su voz.

—Bonitas—soltó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Me gustan, me gustan tus flores y están limpias.

Había cosas ocultas en esas palabras, cosas que hicieron que su corazón latiera desenfrenado. Se le tiñeron las mejillas como tomates, su omega interior ronroneó de satisfacción y él supo que todo iría bien, que Levi había llegado hasta él para que fueran felices. Así inició lo suyo.

Para Eren, Levi es alguien peculiar, diferente a la mayoría de los alfas que ha podido ver. Ella adora mantener todo limpio y le regaña y da de pellizcos si algo se ensucia, pero no le golpea cuando se enoja, tampoco es opresiva, siempre le deja salir con sus amigos —aunque Eren dejó de verlos, aún no sabe porque—y quedarse hasta la madrugada en la playa. Es silenciosa, solo dice lo justo y necesario a menos que sea de la limpieza o las flores, con eso sí que se le suelta la lengua—diciendo groserías y palabras bonitas en tantos idiomas que a veces cree que los inventa—, también lo hace cuando lo consuela en las noches que las pesadillas lo atacan, pesadillas que son los malos recuerdos de su infancia, esa de cuando quedó solo y ahora se están marchando porque Levi está ahí.

Su alfa es linda y fuerte, a Eren le gusta, le gusta mucho. Le gusta verla en el día cuando usa camisa holgada, shorts y zapatos deportivos para atender clientes junto a él en la cafetería o en la noche cuando usa camisón rosa transparente que marca sus curvas y deja entrever sus pequeños incipientes senos que lo acunan mientras sus diminutos y delgados dedos pálidos crean delicadas caricias en su cabeza de cabellos castaños desordenados.

Levi es como un padre, te consiente pero te disciplina. A Levi le encanta disciplinarlo, a besos o a coscorrones. Y a Eren también le gusta eso de Levi, de una manera muy tonta y alocada. En verdad a él le gusta mucho su alfa, la quiere, pero no sabe si la ama. El amor es algo complicado y ninguno de los dos ha amado antes para poder saber si ya se aman. Pero lo dejan ser.

Los días, las semanas y los meses junto a Levi son buenos, llenos de un algo especial aunque todos parezcan iguales. Eren está muy agradecido con el cielo o quien le haya enviado a su alfa hasta ahí. Porque es feliz, o lo fue hasta que llegó su celo y quedó preñado. Las cosas cambiaron mucho a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Levi es decidida y orgullosa, una vez que ha tomado una decisión, no hay poder sobre la tierra que la haga doblegarse, no está en su naturaleza ser dócil o pedir disculpas, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando su omega quedó en cinta y a los tres meses tuvo una amenaza de aborto y se complicó porque en aquel pueblucho de mierda—como ella le llama— no había clínicas o especialistas que atendieran bien a su pareja, así que alistó dos maletas, la maceta con las flores de Eren y se subió con él en el primer autobús que salía a la capital.

Regresar ahí fue incómodo, porque en el pueblo a nadie parecía interesarle el hecho de que ella fuera alfa y su pareja un omega masculino, pero en la capital desde que pusieron un pie todas las miradas se fueron sobre ellos. Eran como dagas clavándose en sus espaldas. Vio como Eren bajaba la cabeza y daba pasos cortos, temeroso de siquiera respirar, ella le tomó de la mano y la apretó fuertemente mientras lo sacaba a paso firme de ahí, con la cabeza en alto.

Si había algo que Levi tenía completamente claro es que defendería a su omega ante todo, sin importar qué. Es joven, pero ha madurado lo suficiente, tiene los brazos delgados pero fuertes que no dudarían en proteger a su mundo—la tierra en la que estaba germinando—, el refugio de su frágil corazón. Por eso se tragó las ofensas, el regaño monumental y la tunda que le dio su padre cuando llegó a su casa a pedir protección para ella y su omega.

Le había hecho una promesa a Eren y la cumpliría.

«Quédate a mi lado, yo voy a protegerte. Estaremos bien»

Los padres de Levi son del tipo de personas que ella odia. Sin embargo ellos la quieren y ella lo ve, es que ellos no saben amar, no saben hacerlo. Pero Levi lo acepta así como ellos al final y aún con un recelo aceptaron a Eren.

Levi retomó sus clases en la secundaria y empezó a trabajar medio tiempo para su padre en la oficina del banco mientras Eren se quedaba todo el día dentro de su habitación, para que nadie le hiciera sentir menos en aquel lugar, por la tarde cuando ya el sol estaba a punto de morirse ella le sacaba al parquecito que estaba a unas calles de ahí y le compraba un helado porque a Eren le encantaba el de frutillas y estaba de antojo y Levi adora ver a Eren feliz por esas cosas tan pequeñas e internamente sonríe al contemplar la cara sonrojada de Eren mientras hablaba y hablaba—aunque fuese lo mismo de todos los días—, y reía y se sobaba la panza de lagartija medio inflada, disfrutando como la noche cubría todo y a ellos en su pequeño mundo de sueños.

Las estrellas no se veían igual que en la playa pero era bonito ver como el cielo se pintaba de estrellas cascabel que cantaban por la llegada de la noche y después desaparecían por las luces de neón en el centro de la ciudad. Tomados de las manos regresaban a la casa para encerrarse en la habitación y dormir abrazados, en su mundo, en su pequeño mundo.

Una semana antes de su graduación Levi sacó de la cajita de ahorros que guardaba en el último cajón de su escritorio y le compró a Eren un bonito traje azul que le puso el día de la ceremonia, lo llevó del brazo presumiéndolo silenciosamente—porque Eren es guapo y tiene unos ojos que quitan el aliento, mucho más a ahora que estaba preñado— a todos sus compañeros porque Levi no tiene amigos, no es alguien indiferente con las personas pero es orgullosa y es un alfa y gusta de sentirse superior. No se quedaron a la verborrea de la despedida porque a Levi no le gustan las multitudes y a Eren le pone demasiado nervioso estar rodeado de tanta gente que lo ve con ojos extraños y el niño en su vientre empieza a moverse y le hace dolor la panza. Pero celebraron a su manera, fueron al cine, comieron palomitas a montones y vieron tantas tandas de la misma película que a Levi se le congestionó la nariz por el aire frio de la sala, Eren se rió al verle sorber una y otra vez, pero le dio un beso bien lento y apretado que terminaron en un hotel de amor.

Los padres de Levi no saben amar pero se preocupan por ella y habían aceptado a Eren aunque a regañadientes y al no verlos regresar aquella noche salieron a buscarlos, por lo que cuando Levi y Eren regresaron en la madrugada no los encontraron en casa y tampoco volvieron a la mañana siguiente, ni en la tarde, ni en la noche, sentados bajo el pórtico esperaron hasta la que el teléfono de la sala sonó y desde el otro lado de la línea un oficial habló. Los padres de Levi no volverían más.

Como únicos testigos y vestidos de negro, Eren y Levi enterraron los cuerpos en una ceremonia entristecida, porque los padres de Levi eran igual a ella, no tenían amigos y habían perdido todo contacto con sus familias hace mucho.

Los días posteriores a eso Levi se encerró en la habitación de sus padres y no salió por nada ni siquiera cuando el abogado de su padre llegó a dejarles los documentos que la acreditaban como única dueña de la casa y un capital producto de los ahorros y el seguro de sus padres pero que ella solo podría reclamar hasta que fuese mayor de edad o presentara a su omega ante un juzgado para emanciparse. Eren atendió al hombre y le dijo que él le haría saber a Levi. Porque él sabía que en ese momento el frágil corazón de Levi estaba muy mal y no estaba para esas cosas. Esa misma tarde Eren entró al cuarto y se acostó al lado de Levi. Las manos pequeñas, frias pero fuertes de Levi lo buscaron en la oscuridad hasta que sus brazos se enroscaron con ímpetu alrededor de su cuerpo. Levi no lloró, Eren lo hizo por ella, porque Levi es fuerte pero tiene el corazón frágil, completo, de hielo, y Eren tiene la fuerza de un muñeco de trapo pero su corazón es de tierra y fuego y puede entregar pedazos de el para curar las heridas de las personas que quiere. Para Levi, Eren es su tierra prometida, para Eren, Levi es su cielo infinito.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren no está acostumbrado al silencio, porque el silencio atrae a la soledad y él pasó mucho tiempo solo y no quiere volver a estarlo nunca más, por eso él habla y habla desde que el sol nace hasta que se muere y se ríe y pinta con sus palabras la casa que ahora solo comparte con Levi. Los únicos silencios a los que Eren se ha acostumbrado es a los de Levi, porque los silencios de Levi son buenos, no son de soledad, son de reconocimiento. Y a Eren le encantan, porque quiere conocer todo de Levi.

Se levanta todas las mañanas antes que Levi para preparar el desayuno y regar las flores que ha sembrado en el jardín del frente; bonitas, silvestres y de muchos colores, flores para su alfa. Pero esa mañana no fue igual, se despertó con un dolor que le atenazaba el vientre bajo y le hizo gritar, a su lado Levi pegó un brinco y con ojos enrojecidos por el despertar súbito le observó con preocupación.

—Ya quiere nacer—dijo ella, suave con una voz como arrullo disfrazando su propio temor.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos de lechuza conteniendo el dolor mientras meneaba frenéticamente la cabeza en negación, porque tenía solo ocho meses, porque faltaba un mes y su bebé no podía estar listo para nacer. Pero el dolor crecía y crecía hasta dejarlo sin respiración, el corazón le latía errático dentro del pecho y las lágrimas brotaron a caudales de sus ojos. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ser débil y no poder traer con vida a aquella criatura que es una parte de él y una parte de Levi, tiene terror que por eso su alfa lo desprecié y quedar solo, Eren no podría soportar nuevamente la soledad.

Los recuerdos se le vuelven difusos, en un momento está con Levi abrazado, sofocado por el temor, al otro están fuera de la casa, caminando tambaleantes calles abajo y al siguiente en un taxi rumbo al hospital. Cuando las manos ajenas con olor de antiséptico lo separan de su alfa sus quejidos de dolor se transformar en chillidos desesperados. No quiere, no quiere dejarla ir, se está rompiendo y no puede seguir si lo separan de ella, su corazón está a mil y pronto empieza a ahogarse, todo se oscurece y sus fuerzas se merman, la voz lejana de Levi es un hilo de araña que lo mantiene a flote durante algunos minutos, luego todo se vuelve penumbras.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos el dolor lacerante se ha ido en su lugar hay una molestia ligera, pasa su mano por ahí y se da cuenta que ya no está abultada, el corazón se aprieta ante la sola idea de que su mayor temor se haya cumplido, pero la tibieza de un cuerpo a su lado le hace saber la verdad. Levi acurrucada en la orilla de la cama envuelve entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto de mantas azules. Las lágrimas vuelven a inundar sus ojos pero esta vez es de felicidad. Con cuidado se gira y cierne sus brazos sobre ellos y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para acompañarlos en un sueño cálido y hermoso.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Levi es una alfa de diecinueve años diferente a los de su raza, pequeña, de complexiones finas, brazos delgados pero fuertes que pueden proteger de todo, es fría pero no indiferente, no conocía el amor pero aprendió de el al lado de un chico sencillo de ojos de agua y sol con sonrisa naranja que encontró por casualidad junto una playa lejana cuando escapó de casa. Ahora trabaja en una gran empresa, porque es inteligente y es un alfa y los alfas tienen privilegios, a Levi no le gusta su trabajo porque termina tarde y siempre hace esperar a Eren para cenar, pero es un buen trabajo donde le pagan mucho y así puede consentir a su omega y a su bebé que es un calco de ella con los ojos de él. Levi los ama mucho, son su familia, lo mejor de su vida.

Aquel día es especial, Levi quiere proponerle matrimonio a Eren, casarse con él como lo hacen los betas—aunque sean solo ellos tres en la iglesia—, así que salió temprano de la oficina y compró un bonito anillo con una piedrecita resplandeciente, pero la lluvia empezó a caer a torrenciales, el tráfico se atascó y casi no se podía ver nada. Un auto chocó el suyo por detrás, Levi furiosa le partió la crisma al tipo que le había chocado y se metió en un lío con el agente de tránsito. Terminó en una celda de donde Eren con el bebé en brazos llegó a sacarle pagando una fianza. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, molesta y con los ojos de alfiler apagados por la tristeza, porque su día se había arruinado.

Levi es fuerte pero tiene el corazón frágil, Eren tiene la fuerza de un muñeco de trapo pero su corazón es de tierra y fuego, incandescente, curativo.

Todavía seguía lloviendo cuando salieron de la estación de policía, Eren sacó su ancho paraguas de color azul y Levi se lo quitó para cubrirlos a los tres, bajo lo lluvia se quedaron contemplando como el primer día que se conocieron. Detenidos ahí, interrumpidos apenas por el gorgoteo de su vástago.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —soltó ella con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos de tacón de aguja y los deportivos de Eren, ambos hechos sopa por la copiosa lluvia.

Eren sonrió, se pegó más a ella y juntó sus frentes. Le dio un beso suavecito con un 'sí' susurrado.

El niño entre ellos veía todo con ojos luminosos, el olor de sus padres era un aroma suave y lleno de tibieza que lo hacía sentir bien porque Levi es el cimiento, Eren es el refugio, el complemento del otro, unidos por el amor. Distintos a los demás, perfectos entre ellos.

La lluvia siguió cayendo con fuerza pero ellos bajo el paraguas estaban en su mundo, su pequeño mundo azul donde eran inmensamente felices.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Chan channnn. Ves les dije que estaba raro. Pero bueno, que así salen las cosas y no hay donde rascar. Gracias por haberlo leído aunque me encantaría saber su opinión en la cajita de reviews, siempre me ayudan a mejorar con ellos y a continuar por acá, que me doy por vencida y me da la depre, pero me quedo por ustedes.

Un beso enorme, enorme de chocolate.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
